Back to Gravity Falls!
by angellung1101
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are fifteen now. It has been a long time since they've visited the good old Mystery Shack. It felt good to be back, just like the olden days. But what the twins don't know, something was about to happen. Something big.
1. 1

"Dipper! You ready to go? We're going to miss the bus!' Mabel shouted from the front porch, dressed in her Shooting Star t-shirt, wearing skinny jeans and her jacket tied around her waist. She finished off by wearing her Converse shoes.

"Dipper! C'mon!" she shouted once more.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Dipper said a he hurried down the stairs. He still has his Pine tree hat on his head, with an orange t-shirt and jeans. He ran to the front porch and wore his shoes.

Dipper and Mabel are 15 now, and summer holiday just came around. They are about to visit the Mystery Shack.

"Kids! Before you go I've packed some sandwiches for you!" Mrs. Pine said, bringing two packs of paper bag.

"Thanks mom!" Dipper and Mabel said at the same time.

"Oh, and don't forget to call us when you get to the Mystery Shack!" Mr. Pines said from the living room, drinking a cup of coffee and wearing a robe after shower.

"Love ya both!" Mabel kissed both parents on their cheeks.

"Bye pops! Bye mom!" Dipper said, hugging both tightly.

They both took their sandwiches and hurried out with their luggages. By ten seconds, the twins were gone.

Dipper and Mabel rushed down the street, they only have few minutes left before the bus leaves. Hopefully, they arrived at the station on time.

"Yes! We're on time!" Mabel said and high-fived Dipper. They took out their pennies for the bus fee as they step up to the bus. They found seats available at the first three rows.

"Ah, can't believe we're going back to the Mystery Shack. How long has it been?" Dipper asked.

"Three years, I think? Man, it has been a long time." Mabel replied. "I can't wait to see all my friends! I wonder how much things have changed during these past few years. Especially Wendy…" she giggled as she teased him.

"Quit it Mabel, I moved on. And for real this time." Dipper said.

"Yeah right. Anyways, I'm starving!" Mabel said. Her stomach growled. "I'm starving." She patted her stomach.

"Me too. We should eat." Dipper said. He took out his breakfast wrapped in paper bag, and Mabel took hers out. They took a bite of their thick toasted sandwich.

"Mmmmm!" They both said in unison.

Just then bus started to move forward, towards the good old town of Gravity Falls Oregon. Everything seemed fine. But what the twins don't know is something big is about to happen.

(Author's note: Hey guys! I'm Angel, a BIG fan of Gravity Falls. I saw lots of FanFiction, and decided to write my own. This is suitable for kids, teens and adults too! I hope you guys enjoy my series and wait until Chapter 2~ Coming soon.)


	2. 2

It has been over an hour since the twins got on the bus. They will be arriving Gravity Falls very soon. Mabel was staring out the window, well not exactly staring, she was about to sleep soon. Dipper on the other hand, was snoring softly. The twins were already tired after an hour, sitting in the same seat, waiting for their bus stop. The bus was speeding up. Mabel caught a sudden glimpse of the Gravity Falls Tower. She opened her eyes widely.

"Dipper Dipper! Wake up! We're nearly there!" Mabel said, shaking his shoulder.

"What…..Mabel?" Dipper said, half awake. He yawned out loud.

"We're nearly arriving Gravity Falls!" Mabel said pointing to the window.

Dipper looked out. His eyes were still sleepy until he saw the Lumberjack statue. He opened his red eyes from sleepiness.

"You're right! We're nearly there!" Dipper said, more like a little shout. The twins stared out the window, hearts beating with excitement. They went into the Gravity Falls Town. Everything was exactly the same.

"It's so good to be back! Nothing has changed in these past few years!" Mabel cried out.

"That's what I was looking for! It feels like I'm twelve again…" Dipper said.

By the time Dipper finished her line, the bus started to enter the forest. After a few minutes, they arrived the Mystery Shack. Dipper and Mabel quickly dropped off the bus and ran to the Shack. Dipper pushed the door open.

"Dipper? Mabel?" a familiar voice questioned.

"Wendy?" the twins said in unison, but Dipper was louder than Mabel.

Wendy was surprised. Wearing her red flannel crop top with short jeans on. She jumped over the counter and ran to them.

"You guys are back!" she said. She gave Dipper and Mabel a tight hug.

Dipper blushed. He whispered to Mabel, "I take that back what I said in the bus..." Mabel slapped her forehead.

"Anyways," Mabel said looking at Dipper with a weird expression on her face. "Wendy! It's so good to see you!"

"So good to see you guys too! I almost didn't recognize you dudes, you guys grew taller! What are you doing here?" Wendy said, with a puzzled face.

"Oh! Um…we came here to spend our summer holiday…" Dipper said, blushing even more, not knowing what to say.

"Awesome! You guys should hang with us in the afternoon! We're going to prank call some random phone number and ya know...have fun! All of us are gonna be there. Wanna join us?"

"Uh, sure! That's sounds fun! Haha.." Dipper said.

"Yup! We're definitely going! Uh Wendy? Do you know where is Grun-" as Mabel was trying to ask Wendy,

"Dudes! How have you been?" another familiar voice came through.

"Soos!" The twins said at the same time.

"Great to see you again childrens!" a deeper voice said.

"Great Uncle Ford!" The twins said again in unison.

"Oh boy! Good to see you both!" Mabel shook hands with them.

"Good to see you Soos, Great Uncle Ford!" Dipper said, also shaking hands with them.

"We are spending another summer here! You know wheres Grunkl-" Dipper was about to ask, but Soos gave the twins a tighter hug than Wendy's.

"Soos! You-you'r-you're chok-choking-m-meee!" Dipper spat out his words breathlessly.

Soos finally let them go. Dipper and Mabel was breathing heavily.

"That was a really tight hug!" Dipper said.

"Haha yea! Soos, where is Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked.

"He might probably be in the living room watching TV." Great Uncle Ford replied instead.

"If ya need any help we'll be here." Wendy said. She smiled.

"Thanks! We'll talk to you guys later!" Mabel said. She grabbed Dipper's arm, and ran to the living room.

"Wow! Everything's the same! I'll search from here. You search upstairs." Mabel said.

"But Mabel, I'm in emergency. I need to use the bathroom." Dipper said.

"Ahaha me too. Hurry up. Don't forget about me!" Mabel said.

Dipper hurried upstairs. The bathroom was next to him. He quickly opened the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dipper shouted.

(Hey people! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of the series. I'll probably publish the next one in this week!)


	3. 3

Mabel heard screaming from the bathroom.

She shouted "Dipper! What's wrong?" She heard the door slam. Dipper walked down the stairs with a terrified look in his face.

"I need to bleach my eyes." Dipper said, walking toward the couch.

"I can use the bathroom right?" Mabel said as she took her first step on the stairs.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Don't use it!" Dipper shouted, but Mabel kept walking. "MABEL! DON'T! You'll regret this!" he shouted again and rushed upstairs to stop his sister.

Mabel was about to open the bathroom door, when someone stepped out of the bathroom.

"ARGH!" she screamed, not knowing someone was in there. "Grunkle Stan? I was finding everywhere for you!"

"Mabel! I'm warning you! Don't go in ther- oh never mind. Phew!" Dipper said.

"KIDS? You're earlier than I expected!" Grunkle Stan said. He was about to give them a hug. "Look how much you've grown!" he said as he came towards them.

'Oh boy, this is not good!' the twins thought. They tried to escape, but Stan grabbed them, and gave them a tighter hug than Soos. It was more like a squeeze.

"Grunk—le St-stan! I need t-to u—use the bat-bath-bathroom!" Dipper squealed. But Grunkle Stan didn't listen. He remained in his own posture. He let go of the twins after a while.

"I'm using the bathroom!" Mabel said. She went in the bathroom, and locked the door. She was in there for more five minutes. Probably taking selfies. All girls do that, no one knows the reason why.

"Mabel! Hurry up!" Dipper shouted, knocking the door really hard.

"Okay, okay! I'll be there in a second!" Mabel answered. She came out in a second or two. Dipper ran in, face all blue and locked himself in.

It's 3PM now. All that craziness was over. Dipper and Mabel were now with the teens, sitting on the roof top of the mystery shack. Wendy promised, Robbie, Tambry, Lee, Nate, Thompson including herself were there. They were making silly voices and prank calling the town folks. The teens forced Thompson to do every single phone call. It went something like this:

(Thompson making a high pitched voice)

Thompson: "Hello, is Mr. Wall there? "  
Person: "There is no Mr. Wall here, sorry"  
Thompson: "Can I speak with Mrs. Wall then? "  
Person: "Mrs. Wall does not live here. "  
Thompson: "Well, can I speak with Harry Wall, please? "  
Person: "There is no one here by that name, either. Sorry. "  
Thompson: "Are there any Walls there? "  
Person: "No, there are no walls here. Sorry. "  
Thompson: "Then may I ask what's holding up your house? "

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" everyone burst out laughing. It was the best prank call they've done until now. Everyone was having so much fun.

"Who should we call next?" Lee asked.

"I don't know." Dipper replied.

"Hey how about, let's play another game!" Nate said.

"I say..Truth or Dare!" Mabel said.

Everybody agreed.

Tambry spinned the bottle. The bottle pointed to Robbie.

"Truth or Dare?" Wendy asked.

"Dare!" Robbie said.

"I dare you to massage Nate's foot!" Wendy said.

"EW!" Everyone cried out.

"Fine fine. I dare you sniff his foot!" Wendy said laughing at the same time.

"Ugh, Seriously?" Robbie said. Nate took off his shoes. He started to show everyone his feet. Robbie sighed. He leaned his face closer and closer to Nate's foot. He sniffed it.

"EWWWW!" everyone said.

"ARGH! Dude! Do you even wash your feet? It stinks!" Robbie said covering his nose.

"Let's just move on." Wendy said. She spinned the bottle. It pointed to Lee.

"Truth or Dare?" Dipper asked.

"Truth!" Lee replied.

"How long have you gone without showering?" Tambry asked.

"Um…..a week?" Lee answered.

"EW!" Everyone spat out.

"You're disgusting man!" Nate said to him.

"Aren't we asking too many disgusting questions?" Mabel said.

"Yea…that makes it way more fun!" Dipper said, patting her head.

They continued to play. Laughter was heard from woods, a day in Gravity Falls was going by good. Not knowing what's about to happen next, someone is waiting for their revenge.


End file.
